saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Eight Colored Immortals
The Eight Colored Immortals (彩八仙 Sai Hassen) are a group of legendary and spiritual entities. Information The Eight Colored Immortals are slowly introduced separately throughout the light novels, anime and manga and are rarely seen together. They will only together when another Emperor they all wish to serve takes his place on the throne of Saiunkoku. A host only truly dies when the Immortal within them awakens. When an Immortal's host is on the verge of death, the Immortal has the choice of allowing their host to live or taking over the host's body. Humans with Immortals inhabiting their bodies will not die no matter how badly they get hurt or how severe their injuries are. The only exception to this rule is "Ryuuren". Those that hold this title are exceptional human beings with the ability to retain a conscious Immortal within themselves without dying. The Immortals that reside within living humans remain dormant within their hosts. These hosts are referred to as "living corpses" as they are humans that should have already died but are having their conscious sustained and lives extended by their Immortals. These hosts live without unnecessary interference from the Immortal inhabiting their bodies. These Immortals are separate entities from their host bodies, with different personalities, auras and memories. Unlike To Eigetsu and Ouyou Jun, Kou Shuurei did not die before an Immortal inhabited her body so she is not technically immortal and is capable of being mortally wounded. Since she is not like Ryuuren, retaining an Immortal places a huge strain on her body. The Immortals that have assumed civilian identities are those that have inhabited the bodies of people that had already died before they took over. This means that these Immortals are fully conscious within their host bodies. Each Immortal has an attendant/s that come in various shapes and forms. They also have supernatural abilities and are extremely loyal to their masters. Most of them only appear briefly or not at all. They most likely stay hidden to avoid drawing any attention/suspicion to their master's true identities. Plot Before the foundation of Saiunkoku, Eight Immortals bearing the names of colors, were said to have helped the first Emperor, Sou Gen. Although they did appear several times throughout history afterwards, it was only during the eras of wise and benevolent rulers. And so, people have come to believe that the Immortals will only appear in front of Emperors that they deem worthy enough to serve. The Purple Immortal and Yellow Immortal did not return to Heaven after serving Sou Gen. In the final volume, the Eight Colored Immortals (excluding the Red Immortal), gathered in the Department of the Cave of Immortals. Members Purple Immortal The Purple Immortal (紫仙 Shisen) assumed the identity of Shou Yousen, one of the Grand Advisors to the reigning Empress of Saiunkoku, Shi Chouka as well as the previous Emperors, Shi Senka and Shi Ryuuki. When he returned, it was as a black crow and then later, a young man. The Purple Immortal's true name is Shi Shou. His attendant is unknown. Red Immortal The Red Immortal (紅仙 Kōsen) assumed the identity of Kou Shoukun, the Rose Princess of the Hyou Clan and Kou Shuurei's mother. The Red Immortal's true name was Kou Shou. Her attendants were Shiro and Kuro who, before she died, she asked to watch over Shuurei. Blue Immortal The Blue Immortal (藍仙 Ransen) resides within the body of Ran Ryuuren, the fifth and youngest son of the Ran Clan. The Blue Immortal's true name is Ryuuren. His attendant is unknown. Yellow Immortal The Yellow Immortal (黄仙 Kōsen) has assumed the identity of You Shikou, a famous wandering doctor based in Kiyou and the mentor of Ka Shin's ancestor, Ka Na. The Yellow Immortal's true name is Kou You. His attendant is unknown. Green Immortal The Green Immortal (碧仙 Hekisen) resides within the body of Ouyou Jun, Heki Karin's husband and a member of the Ouyou Clan, one of the Heki Gates. His true name was not revealed and is only known by the other Immortals and select individuals. His attendant is unknown. White Immortal The White Immortal (白仙 Hakusen) resides within the body of To Eigetsu, a Physician. He manifested itself as Eigetsu's alternate personality, Yougetsu. The White Immortal's true name is Byakuya. His attendant is unknown. Black Immortal The Black Immortal (黒仙 Kokusen) has no human host. After Sa Sakujun died, Ryou Anju formed a contract with the Black Immortal. Anju gave the Black Immortal Sa Sakujun's body in exchange for the his help. His true name was not revealed and is only known by the other Immortals and select individuals. His attendant is Ou Karasu. Brown Immortal The Brown Immortal (茶仙 Sasen) has assumed the identity of Nan, Rou Ensei's Martial Arts Master. true name was not revealed and is only known by the other Immortals and select individuals. His attendant is Ginjirou who was last seen living with Rou Shukusei. Trivia *They are based on the Eight Immortals who are believed to have been born in the Tang or Song dynasties and are worshipped by the Taoists. They are a popular element in Chinese culture and media. References Category:Organisations